


Version 2: Can dinosaur swim?

by Aquatigermice



Series: A series of different events [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Dinosaurs, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: The one where they are dinosaurs.





	Version 2: Can dinosaur swim?

Bucky should have known there would be trouble. Every damn time humans showed up a bad mess is on the way.

It is just like being friends with Steve. It is great. It’s fun. But trouble is coming. 

Always. It is a never-ending cycle.

They had been around a long time. Both him and Steve. Through a lot of crazy messes. When they first were in the Park it was a breeze.

Everything was so simple back then. All they had to do was eat all day every day. Not a care in the world. They didn’t know how well they had it. 

Then there was a bad storm. Tore up a lot of the island. When it was over the humans were just gone. 

And with it, all hell broke loose. Suddenly after all this time of hearing others, they were now free to roam and mingle.

It came with a price.

There was now killers amongst them. Ones that ate their kind.

Without humans, they had to find a way to live. To fight. That is mostly where Steve came in.

"We can’t just sit around and let this kind of thing happen when we have the power to stop it.” And by now Bucky knew better than to argue. So that is how he found himself on the protection squad. 

Bucky blames it on the fact that Steve was born so weak. He knows what it is like to have the odds against him. If it weren’t for the humans he probably would not have made it at all.

And now he is the biggest strongest Brontosaurs in the park. Respected by all. 

Luckily they didn’t have to deal with that long. The humans came back and they were safe again. Left to eat once more. And Bucky was glad to retire. Rest and the sun and let the human handle it all.

But Steve wasn’t “We always should be ready. The humans fail us before they can do it again.” 

Bucky just scoffed at such a thing. But Steve was right. And once more it went to hell. And the new squad was in place. Him, Steve, Clint, Nat, of course, Thor and sometimes Loki depending on how he felt. And a few others. Defending the weak. Keeping lookouts. That sort of thing.

Steve thought that was the end of the humans after that final battle against the Odd Killer. But Bucky felt differently. Something told him it wasn’t over. A feeling like that of his missing horn. 

The humans were out there somewhere

Things were good for a while. Many flourished under the way things were. Then it’s started to go wrong. The earth would shake.

That happened more and more. Then the rock in the center, the biggest of all started to smoke. 

Bucky was on the team that went to check it out. They found the air chocking and the heat too harsh to take. 

Steve was unsure of it all. Didn’t like it. A lot of others felt the same way. All they could do was wait.

Wait as the heat rose.

Wait as the smoke got blacker.

Then another problem appeared.

Some of the regulars started to go missing.

Two or three here and there.

Than herds. 

It was Loki who took noticed and it was he who suggested a search party. Clint and Nat went out.

They came back with grim faces. “The humans are back. And they are trapping what they can into small boxes. It’s horrible” Nat says grimly.

Which launches Steve into a rant. Bucky already knows where this will end. The fool is going to want to go save them. Run up in there and destroy it all. But the others talked some sense into him and they decided that they will do some stakeout to determine where and how to attack. 

The day before the attack all hell breaks loose. The big rock starts to hissing and banging. They all look to the sky watching as the whole island shakes. Bucky is about to suggest a search party going back up there and have a look.

Then with a godawful noise, the rock starts to fall apart. Parts race across the sky. Landing in fiery pieces all around. Bucky and Steve share a look.

The smell of smoke fills the air. A rock hits near the crowd of onlookers. And that is all it takes.

The panic and stress of everything has finally come to a head. Everyone starts to run. The air fills with screaming. Everyone has gone crazy Bucky thinks. 

No amount of calling to remain calm helps. Bucky being shorter than Steve is caught up in the masses of bodies. But he can still see Steve trying to follow. 

“Guys please this will not help!!!” he can hear Steve calling. But now the killers are running too and no one wants to stop for fear of being eaten.

A loud whistle is heard before Bucky and a few others are shoved into the air. 

He lands hard. And one of his legs is hurting him. Steve is there block some of the runners. “Get up Buck! We can’t stay here!! We need to move.” Bucky has to shake his head to clear some of the cobwebs before he can stand shakily. Steve gives him a roar before they are off once more. 

Bucky finds if he puts more weight on his right he is able to keep up. That is until they see what is ahead.

The land suddenly ends and gives way to water!! There is nowhere to go. The ones at the front are getting pushed in. The ones at the back are trying to stop.

But what it all comes down to is there is nowhere else to go but down. Steve seems to realize this and picks up speed. “You with me?” he asks as they near the edge. As if it wasn’t a crazy thing to do.

“Till the end bud.” 

Bucky hopes they don’t fall on someone. Or worse someone falls on them.

The water hits them like solid rock. And for a moment he is weightless. Not able to tell which way is up. Unable to hear. Barely able to see what is around him. 

Mostly as far as he can tell others are still falling around him. 

Bucky doesn’t know how long he is under before he rises back to the top. He breaks the surface coughing and gasping for air. 

The water burns his eyes, his nose, and his leg. Despite that Bucky finds that after he calms down it is easier to stay afloat.

The water is crazy as others keep popping up. The panic continuing. It is just so tiring. 

“Bucky over here!” Bucky turns towards the voice to find Steve headed his way. 

As he treads water he feels something on his tail. Moving slowly up his back. He cranes his head back to see.

There is a small family of Compys on his back. “Please Sir” a small weak voice by his ear says. “Let us rest awhile on your back. The little ones are already so tired. I promise we won’t stay long.” 

Bucky doesn’t have the heart to tell them no. “Of course” he replies. By the time he makes it to Steve, he has collected some more. Steve too has a few small size dinosaurs on his back. 

“ Are you ok?” he asks. Steve’s eyes shining with concern. “Of course I am.” Bucky grins. “I even have passengers.” At that, all of Bucky’s ridealongs chirps up to Steve. Steve greets them back. Which causes excited chirps back. 

It’s cut short by a screech. Above them flies Clint. He lands on Steve’s head. “You guys made it. I am so glad. Good job.” 

Steve seems annoyed and tries to shake him off. All it does is make Clint laugh. It is then that Bucky notices that they are gaining an audience. 

Thor paddles forward his hammer of a tail swishing back and forth. While Loki swims forward the two rows of spikes glistening in the sun. Surprising enough both of them are carrying others. Nat sits on the peak of Loki’s back. 

“How fairs the island, Clint? Is there someplace for us to swim around to?” asks Thor. Clint shakes his head. “We have looked twice. It is either gone or it will be. The rest of the family is already looking. But it isn’t looking so well so far.” 

There is a lot of grumbling from the crowd. But there isn’t anything to do but swim. The meeting is short. Mostly cause the rock is still blowing up but in the end, they head out to sea. Following the flyers as they search for a new place. 

They do find a few small islands to stop off at. They are able to nibble on food and rest a while before traveling on. 

If they were at sea too long the Brontosaurus would reach down below them and get some plants from the water.

Sometimes they have to cluster together a giant floating mass of dinosaurs. The Bronto at the center as the support system. 

They were also a place where others could rest. Without them, they would have surely all died.

And because of them, they didn’t lose anyone.

Every time Bucky had to rest he made sure to thank Steve.

………..

It was another wonderful day. The sun was rising high. And already there were people on the beach. 

Reasons.

Dinosaurs. 

A flying one was spotted before dawn. And now more and more were coming in. It was no secret that Jurassic World was now covered in lava. 

These flyers had escaped from there. It was better than the news that there were hundreds of dinosaurs already loose in American. And now people were trying to figure out what to do about the problem. It was on a lot of peoples minds to just run. 

But people here in Mexico didn’t seem bothered by it. That was up there and down here they had nothing to worry about.

Or so they thought. At noon, while a local news team was there filming the happenings, the peace was shattered.

A loud bellow filled the air coming from the water.

The people on the beach watched as more flyers came from the ocean before a shout called out.

“Look!” something was barely visible on the horizon. The more they watch the more shapes appeared. 

Soon there were dots all over the place. Growing bigger and bigger as they got closer  
.  
After that everything happened faster. 

The bench filled up with more people. 

The ocean came alive with noise as bellows and screeches increased.

It seemed like hours before the first dot was distinguishable.

A Locknest monster! Right here on camera and getting closer. How exciting!  
It was not the first to shore. 

No, the exciting frenzy finally came to an end as a Stegosaur lumbered out of the water. It moved forward calling out as right behind it was a Ankylosaurus. Its mace-like tail raised ready for an attack. 

A Triceratops comes next it bellowed out to the now recognizable Brontosaur. 

Then before the other dinosaurs could step on to the beach small dinosaurs jumped down from the three big ones. Running straight for the people. 

Panic rang clear as the humans ran in terror from whatever strange happening that was occurring.  
……..

Bucky exited the water just behind Thor. When Clint had come back with news that land and lots of it was just ahead it was enough to give them what they needed to get there safely. 

Once Bucky was away from the water. He gave his surroundings a look. Nothing too different from home except for humans.

“Hey, Steve! Look more humans!!” he called back.

The babies on his back perked up. They had not been around when the Park was open. They are too excited to be told anything and jump down running towards the humans to greet them. Bucky’s lot is followed by Thor’s and Loki’s. Which is followed by their parent who screeches harsher.

This is not received well by the human. Who start to scream and run in a panic.

“Well, that went well,” says Thor. 

Steve and his slow self finally make it on land.

Takes one look at the running and turns to Loki “What did you do this time?” 

Bucky shakes his head. “Wasn’t him.” 

Steve eyes narrow. “Ok, what do you do this time?”

And Bucky smiles. “Its what they did.” He says nodding to the where the parents now have the babies herded in. 

“Well, this isn’t how I thought our new lives would start?” Steve says with a frown.

“I think it is just fine. We alive and we are together can’t be much better than that.” Thor nods his head in agreement. Loki rolls his eyes. And Steve smiles brighter than the sun. And it warms Bucky’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> In the first drafts, Tony was still Iron man. And I had a scene where he was in Mexico when the dinosaur came onto the beach but I took it out.
> 
> I blame Land Before Time for this one. They got it in my head that dinosaur can swim. I don’t know if they really could but I think a lot of them can.
> 
> Also, the water should be salt water that they fell in. So that should help them float.
> 
> Side note I had pet mice and one set was born in our house. The only contact they had to water was their water bottle. I use to give them baths in the sink once in a while.
> 
> They could swim. They didn’t like it. They would be a shaking mess afterward. Cling to my hand for all it was worth and they pooped really bad but they could swim. So if something with tiny front legs can swim I think something like dinosaur can swim. If not well it’s fiction anyway so whatever Lol. 
> 
> That’s it for now. See you on the next beat. :)


End file.
